Échange
by Nea tw
Summary: Stiles se réveille mais il n'est plus lui même ... STEREK
1. Chapter 1

Stiles et Derek ne se voyaient pour ainsi dire jamais seul a seul . Ils étaient toujours accompagnés de l'un ou l'autre membre de la meute. Par conséquent , ils n'avaient pas tant de contacts que l'aurait espéré l'adolescent. Enfin , le plus vieux le plaquait parfois contre les murs en le menaçant mais Stiles voulait autre chose. Il voulait que Derek l'aime. Bien sur , il se doutait que c'était -trèèèèès- mal parti vu les relations qu'il avait eu avec des psychopathes en tout genre. En plus de ça , Stiles était sur que Derek était hétéro et il n'avait jamais dit a personne que lui même était passé a un autre bord.

Plusieurs années a aimer la même personne , ça use et l'adolescent espérait _un jour_ pouvoir aimer quelqu'un avec qui il avait une chance de sortir. Mais ce fichu karma semblait s'acharner contre lui. Jusqu'à un jour ou , enfin les prières silencieuses de Stiles furent entendues. Une réunion était prévue et les membres de la meute devaient se rendre au loft de Derek. L'adolescent avait immédiatement sauté dans sa jeep et arriva au loft , sous une pluie torrentielle. Arrivé dans l'appartement , Stiles était déjà trempé de la tête aux pieds.

\- qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? La voix grave se répercutait dans la tête de Stiles , cette voix qu'il aimait tant.

\- ben ... Je suis la pour la réunion !

L'alpha le fixa un instant , puis partit sans un mot.

-euuuh... Derek ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Le loup revint avec une serviette et la lança a Stiles , qui se rendait enfin compte qu'il était complètement gelé. Il le remercia d'un mouvement de tête avant d'enlever son t-shirt.

\- donne moi aussi ton jeans , je vais les faire sécher.

\- te sens pas obliger de t'occuper de moi , c'est rien ..

\- donne j'ai dit.

L'adolescent s'exécutait. Il était maintenant en boxer et seul -maintenant qu'il regardait , pas de trace des autres. Il s'essuya et mis la serviette autours de sa taille.

\- Derek ?

Le loup ne répondit pas , se contentant de fixer Stiles.

\- pourquoi il n'y a que moi ici ?

L'alpha soupira.

\- Scott est avec Allison , Isaac est partis je ne sais ou et vu le temps , les autres se sont désistés.

\- oh ... Mais , pourquoi tu ne m'a pas prévenu ?

\- je l'ai fait.

Stiles se frappa la tête. Il avait oublié son gsm sur son bureau , trop occupé a courir chez l'alpha.

\- désolé , j'ai oublié mon gsm et je suis parti dès que j'ai reçu ton message , je comprends pas comment c'est arrivé , j'ai toujours mon ...

\- Stiles. Le coupa l'adulte, exaspéré.

\- désolé. Bon. Ben je vais rentrer alors ... Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était presque pas habillé et rougit un peu. Tu peux me rendre mes vêtements s'il te plait ?

\- ils sont pas secs.

\- et je fais comment alors ?

\- bon ... Tu restes en attendant que la pluie se calme.

Sauf que la pluie ne se calma pas , au contraire. Et Stiles se rongeait les ongles depuis presque deux heures quand son ventre hurla. Il n'avait pas parlé jusque-là , il en était le premier étonné et fronça les sourcils.

\- tiens.

Derek lui tendait une assiette contenant des raviolis.

\- génial , merci.

Ils mangèrent , toujours en silence. Vers 22h , Stiles commença a bailler. Vu que le temps ne s'améliorait pas , Derek lui proposa de dormir au loft , ce que le garçon accepta gentillement , retenant un sourire.

Stiles n'en revenait pas. Il était allongé a côté d'un loup garou au physique parfait et il avait du mal a y croire. Il rêvait de cette situation depuis au moins 6 mois sans espérer qu'elle arrive vraiment. L'adulte a côté de lui ne bougeait presque pas et Stiles avait du mal a penser a autre chose qu'à l'homme qui lui tournait le dos. Il réussit tout de même a trouver le sommeil en pensant au loup et lui dans un scénario assez intime.

Il était assez tôt quand Stiles ouvrit les yeux. Il n'était pas chez lui. Et d'un coup , la situation lui revint en tête. Il tourna la tête _douuuuuucement_ pour voir si l'alpha état toujours a côté de lui. Quand il vit la silhouette a côté de lui , Stiles se figea. Il se voyait. Il voyait son corps allongé a côté de lui. Il se releva d'un coup pour compter ses doigts , il devait rêver ! Quand il réalisa qu'il était en train de compter des doigts étrangers aux siens , il ouvrit la bouche en grand. Il y avait bien dix doigts. Il se précipita dans la salle de bain et fixa la glace pendant un moment. Il _le_ voyait. Il voyait _Derek._

\- MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde ! Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour vos reviews , ... Même si je ne répond pas toujours , ça me fait super plaisir ! Doooooonc voici le chapitre 2 ! **

**Bonne lecture ^^**

\- _MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL_ ?

Évidemment , le cri sortit avec un timbre de voix différent que celui que Stiles avait.

\- non , non .. Gémissait Stiles , maintenant pleinement conscient qu'il "possédait" le corps de Derek.

Il entendit le cœur de Derek s'accélérer , signe qu'il avait lui aussi de découvrir ce changement de corps. Une seconde ... Il _entendait_ le cœur de Derek. Ok la , ça devenait vraiment flippant. Surtout qu'il était dans une pièce différente de son "ancien" corps.

Derek se réveilla en sursaut après un cris -qui semblait être le sien ?- qui venait de la salle de bains. Que... Il se passa la main sur le visage encore endormis , s'attardant sur ses joues. Il passa plusieurs fois les paumes dépourvues de poils. Il n'avait plus de barbe. Stiles lui avait rasé le visage pendant la nuit ?! Non , c'était impossible , il l'aurait senti. Il regarda les mains - _ses_ mains.

\- STIIIIIILES ? Derek se figea. Ce n'était pas _sa_ voix bon sang ! Il se leva pour aller a la salle de bain et trébucha sur ses propres pieds. Le ventre a terre , il étouffa un juron et rejoint enfin la pièce.

C'était la vision la plus bizarre qu'il ait jamais eu. Pourtant il était un loup garou , il avait vu son oncle _ressusciter._ Ok c'était pas sa journée. _Son_ corps se tenait au lavabo , l'air livide et la bouche grande ouverte. Il était au bord des larmes et le fait de se voir comme ça le laissa interdit.

\- c'est quoi ...

\- ..ce bordel ? Acheva Stiles en hochant la tête. Oui , j'ai dit pareil , oui. J'en sais rien , Derek.

\- on doit rêver , c'est pas possible autrement.

Stiles hocha la tête en signe de négation.

\- compte tes doigts.. Enfin les miens , je sais plus trop ou j'en suis la. Il était perdu. Derek compta et recompta ses doigts en soupirant.

\- d'accord , c'est peut-être pas un rêve... On fait quoi ?

Stiles se contenta de se tenir , maintenant face a lui et le plus naturellement du monde , il dit:

\- j'suis pas mal en fait !

Derek rougit violemment en voyant que Stiles était en train de le reluquer. Enfin il se matait lui même en fait. Et a bien y regarder , il était beau aussi... "WOW stop !" Pensa-t-il. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait , lui qui arrivait toujours a masquer ses émotions. Peut-être que le fait de ne plus être dans son corps l'affectait ?

\- bon. On va se calmer et respirer ok ? Stiles hocha la tête et encra son regard dans celui de Derek. Ils prirent de grandes inspirations. Tu vas arrêter de mater ton propre corps , pour notre bien a tout les deux.

\- ok maintenant qu'on est plus calmes , on va appeler Scott. Nouveau hochement de tête de l'adolescent.

Stiles voit Derek se relever et fouiller dans les poches de sa veste en cuir posée un peu plus loin. Il en sort son gsm et appelle.

\- allo ?

\- Stiles ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles avec le gsm de Derek ?

\- c'est pas Stiles. C'est une longue histoire , ramènes toi au loft. Maintenant. Et il raccrocha.

Quand Scott arriva , Stiles et Derek l'attendaient au salon , habillés pour l'un des vêtements de la veille et pour l'autre de "ses" vêtements.

Scott s'approcha et fixant l'un puis l'autre. Derek avait l'air ... Mal a l'aise ? Stiles tirait la tête ? Ok il devait _définitivement_ y avoir un problème.

\- expliquez moi. C'est tout ce que Scott dit. Il se contenta d'écouter Stiles lui expliquer leur situation.

\- .. et donc au final je me suis trouvé pas mal tu vois parce que j'ai pas l'habitude de me voir , tu sais extérieurement. Mais Derek m'a remis les idées en place et on t'a appelé parce qu'on sait vraiment pas quoi faire. Finit Stiles avec un grand sourire - décidément voir "Derek" , enfin son visage sourire , c'était plus qu'étrange.

\- ok et quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? ... Attends un peu Stiles ! Tu t'es maté ? Sérieusement ?

\- ben quoi ? J'savais pas a quoi je ressemblais pour les autres quoi..

\- Woow ok je vais passer ça parce que c'est toi mais t'es vraiment pas bien mec .. Bon , la seule chose qu'on peut faire là , tout de suite c'est d'aller voir Deaton.

Le loup et l'humain se contentèrent de hocher la tête et de se diriger vers le parking.

\- mais pourquoooooi ?

\- Stiles , on prend ta foutue Jeep , y a pas moyen qu'on prenne ma Camaro.

\- bon , bon ... Scottie , t'es venu a pieds ?

\- ouais , vous aviez l'air pressés .. Et m'appelle pas comme ça pour l'instant tu veux ? C'est un peu trop ... Bizarre. C'est comme si Derek me parlait a ta place la.

Stiles se contenta de grommeler en prenant le volant.

**Voili voilou ! :D alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Dites moi tout ! **


End file.
